In The End
by nikibones
Summary: This is how I think Avatar: the Last Airbender is going to end. It'll be pretty cool, in my opinion. Feel free to read it.Rated T for future violence, may go down a level though.
1. The Earth Kingdom Has Fallen

.:Author's Note:. _Okay, here's the deal. This is my first fanfiction I've written for a while. I stopped writing them because I got too obsessed with numbers. But after visiting my little sister and a really good friend over the weekend, I realized how much I missed writing. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction. This is my first _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ fan fiction. Read it, hopefully enjoy it, review it if you want. Laters. -atarasii-_

Avatar: The Last Airbender 

**In The End**

**Chapter One: "The Earth Kingdom... Has Fallen."**

Azula sat on the Earth Kingdom's throne. She gave the Dai Li a few orders, making arrangements to have Iroh taken back to the Fire Lord, Ozai. She looked out of the corner of her eye, watching her older brother's hesitant movements. He was right to be scared. He just didn't know why yet. She planned on telling their father that Zuko was as much of a traitor as their uncle, Iroh.

"Relax, brother," She brushed off his concern. "You restored your honor as you should have. You helped capture the city of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko sighed, his hand brushing his cheek, remembering the water bender's words. They had relieved his soul, yet he turned his back on that when his uncle and the avatar bounded into the crystal catacombs of ancient Ba Sing Se.

"Uncle..." He trailed off. His companion of so long was his uncle. He had become as dear to Zuko as a father.

Azula knew what was running through her brother's mind. "He will be persecuted, I don't know what father will do, maybe banish him, maybe not. We'll find out soon."

Zuko cringed, looking out the window at the small speck in the moon, wishing he had taken the water bender up on her words. But now, the scar on his face was more than a sign of his banishment, it was a sign of his betrayal of his uncle, and a promise to get Iroh back.

He put on a twisted, fake smile. "I know, Azula. I know."

* * *

Katara held Aang close to her, refusing to let anyone or anything touch him, she whipped out angrily at clouds that blocked their path, she glared angrily at Momo who was trying to wake Aang. She thought Zuko had changed. She should have known that he wouldn't.

"Katara, maybe he just needs a little rest," Sokka tried to comfort her, but to no end. She kept Aang by her side, and she kept Appa's reins in her hand.

The Earth King began playing with his bear, Bosco, causing Appa to waver. Turning around, Katara shot a murdering glare at the bear and king, who immediately calmed down.

Aang shifted at her side. His eyes opened, and he winced, pain shooting through his back at the wound Azula inflicted.

"K-Katara..? What happened?" He moaned as Katara's gripped tightend on his arm.

Momo landed on Aangs head, and Katara scowled at him, pushing him off of Aang's head and into Sokka's face.

"Hey! That was--" He stopped as Katara shot a water bubble in his face.

"Aang, are you all right? Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?"

An upset and soaking Sokka replied, "You could be quiet." Another splashing waterball landed in Sokka's face, and Momo sat in his lap.

"Aang, don't you remember?" Katara held him close to her, cradling him.

"No, please Katara... w-what happened?" Aang was wincing, now taking in his surroundings.

"You were hit, by Azula's attack. It looked like a lightning bolt." Katara's worried face clouded Aang's mind.

This was the girl he had fallen in love with, and in order to defeat the Fire Nation, and enter the avatar state, he had to let her go. He had to choose the power he and Iroh talked about, he had to let Katara go, so he could protect her.

Aang watched the concern on her face grow as he slipped again from conciousness.

_I love you, Katara..._

**.:Author's Note:. **_Well, there's the first chapter everyone. This fanfiction is going to be on how I think _Avatar: the Last Airbender _is going to end. Hope you enjoyed it so far. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend _**kayko15**_who is an excellent writer and favors Katara/Zuko pairings. Go check out her work. Laters. 3_


	2. I love you, Katara

**.:Author's Note:. **_'Nother chapter today I suppose. Oh, I forgot to say in the last chapter, that I don't own anything having to officially deal with _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ It's been a slow day for me. Anyway... Hope you like this new chapter... There might be more today... who knows? Depends on my boredom._ _Laters._

**In The End**

**Chapter Two: "I love you, Katara..."**

Aang emerged from his sleepy haze, looking around he observed the trees surrounding him, and heard the stream that was nearby. He tried to sit up, pain shooting through his back, but not as much as before.

"Ungh..." He moaned, placing his hands on the tops of his legs. Katara saw him sit up and ran over to him.She looked at his back, the torn robes revealing a less severe injury. The water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole was taking effect, and Katara smiled.

Aang had always felt giddy when he saw Katara, imagining life with her in a peaceful world, much like the world he lived in a hundred years ago. He felt a pain in his chest as he thought about how that wouldn't happen. He had to let her go.

"Are you okay, Aang? Is there anything I can get you?" Katara asked, staring studiously at his face, waiting for his response.

Opening his chapped lips, he tried to lick them wet with a dry tongue, and hoarsely replied, "Can I get some water?"

"Of course, yes." Katara jumped up, grabbing her cantene, she emptied it into the river, filling it with her water bending skills.

Aang watched her, each step she took, each breath she breathed, each graceful movement of her hands flowing with the water she was bending.

He asked alot of himself now, Aang realized. He had nothing in this world but Katara. Sure, he had his friends, and his pets, Momo and Appa, but Katara had been the reason he was willing to be the avatar. She was the reason he accepted himself as the avatar.

But being the avatar, meant responsibility. It meant being willing to give up what he wanted most in the world, and then to protect that very thing. He had to give up his love for Katara. The final chakra demanded it, while the fourth was dependent upon it.

How could things that should be so easy be so hard?

_

* * *

_

_I have changed..._

Zuko walked out of the throne room, wandering the halls to find his soon departing uncle, Iroh. He was starting to get frustrated when he finally spotted his uncle.

Iroh was sitting in a prison sell, calmly turning a lotus tile in his fingers. The avatar. What a mystery to him. A boy so young, yet so powerful and wise. Like any child, the avatar needed direction. Iroh was not one to deny a young man love. He sincerely cared what happened to the avatar.

"What a shame." Iroh sighed.

"Uncle!" A whisper broke the silence around Iroh.

"Oh. It is you Prince Zuko." Iroh kept his back to his nephew. "What is it?"

"Uncle. I know what you may think. But you're wrong..." Zuko trailed off.

Iroh stood, facing his nephew. The boy was obviously torn, but seemed to be...

Zuko smiled. "I want to help."

**.:Author's Note:.** _Hihi. Well, another chapter for you fine people. I hope you liked it. I was confused on what to do with Zuko, I thought about it over night. Decided hey, he changed... Why not? So, yeah. It was a big decision. Anyway, like I said, hope you like it. Laters._


	3. I Want to Help

**.:Author's Note:. **_Hey. It's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Someone reviewed, and asked to hear more of Zuko's thoughts on how he changed. I agree with this teeny criticism and I will comply. _-.o; _However, _**Do not expect me to comply often. Only if I agree with you.** _So, hey, this chapter is mostly about Zuko and Katara's thought processes. I hope you enjoy it._

**In the End**

**Chapter Three: "I want to help."**

_Uncle. _Zuko thought. _I know you think I betrayed you. How can I change that?_

When Zuko saw his uncle his heart leapt. He needed to work things out with his uncle before Azula had him sent back to Ozai.

"I want to help," he told his uncle, a smile barely eluding his lips.

Iroh's face stayed stony, "You seem capable of helping those who don't need any further help, Prince Zuko."

Feeling his heart tear, he cleared his throat. "Uncle, I know what you think, but I've changed."

He really had. He knew his uncle was right when Iroh told him it was time for him to choose the good. He had changed. Azula just didn't know it yet.

Zuko knew capturing the avatar would make his father happy, but he wasn't sure it would really regain his honor. That waterbender had been right. His father, Ozai, had to be stopped. Hearing her say how she lost her mother to the Fire Nation's attacks reminded him of how the war had caused him to lose his own mother.

It was a thought too painful and enraging to think about.

"I'm listening Zuko," Iroh twirled a white lotus tile in his fingers.

"Uncle, I know it may seem that I've done wrong. But, I will make right having Azula here. She may control the city now, but not for long."

He hesitated, trying to think of what to say. He thought he might have something to say, when his uncle spoke up.

"The spirit of the best of men, Zuko, is spotless. It is spotless like the new lotus blossoming in the muddy water which does not adhere to the filth."

Zuko felt a stab in his heart. His uncle did not think he was among the best of men.

"However, nephew. Sometimes the droplets, will cling before they slide off." Iroh smiled, holding his hand out turned so he could drop something into Zuko's.

Zuko was puzzled, and reached his hand out under Iroh's. Feeling a tiny weight in his hand, he looked down, surprised to see a white lotus tile.

* * *

Katara's mind swam, touching a million little subjects. She placed all of the sleeping blankets over Aang, and one under him. She smiled, thinking of how strong and unique Aang was.

_The last airbender... _What would happen when Aang died? How would the avatar cycle continue if all of the airbenders really became extinct? There would be three more avatars, and then the world was subject to war again.

Aang stirred, and Katara was immediately at his side. The wound in his back had healed. But She was worried that something had happened. Azula had hit him with her attack while he was in the avatar state.

"Aang, how are you feeling? Is everything alright." Katara shuddered. Aand looked better, and he was awake more often.

Aang sat up, pushing the blankets off of himself, "We need to get going." He reached for his flyer, Momo jumping on his back.

"What are you crazy, Aang?" Katara said, stunned that he wanted to leave.

"We can't just sit here waiting for the Fire Nation to find us. We need to get somewhere to gather ourselves," Aang countered.

Katara stood up, "And go where Aang? Azula captured Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation defeated the strongest guarded city on the planet!"

Bosco and the Earth King were paying attention closely to the conversation, "What if we go somewhere the Fire Nation is not?" The king asked.

Katara looked at him, "And where would that be?"

Sokka's heavy snored stopped and he sat up. "How about we go home to the south pole? The Fire Nation defeated us and left. They just don't consider us a threat since there 'aren't any water benders there'."

"But what about..?"

"They don't know about you." Sokka cut her off.

"Zuko does," Katara muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, well Zuko doesn't have Aang, so he won't be telling anyone about you anytime soon," Sokka said a bit angrily.

"Fine. I only want to help. I used the water from the Spirit Oasis to heal Aang, and I'm trying to go somewhere safe."

Sokka smiled, "You've been doing great. But you need rest just like everyone else, Katara. Rest, and we'll fly Appa to the south pole. Right, Aang."

Aang, who was looking between the arguing siblings smiled softly, "Right. You just rest, Katara. We'll head for the south pole."

Katara watched as Aang and Sokka seated themselves near Appa's head. The king and Bosco climbed onto the giant saddle while Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder. Aang patted Momo's head.

Katara stayed on the ground, five sets of eyes trained on her. She sighed, she wanted Aang to rest, she wanted Sokka to be saved from the war since they didn't know what was going on with their father now that Azula had taken over Ba Sing Se. She felt her entire world slipping away.

Katara sighed, "Well, let's get to the south pole."

**.:Author's Note:. **_Behold, I discovered the symbolism of the white lotus tile, and it will be brought up periodically when we're with Zuko and Iroh. I'm doing things a little differently with Aang and his group than originally planned, but I hope you like it. I know it helped my flu riddled brain for a while. Thanks for everyone who gave me a review. )_


	4. To the South Pole

**.:Author's Note:. **_Well, I knew I'd forget something. _T.T_ Supid flu... Anyway. I hope you like the new chapter. I may or may not post again tomorrow, it depends on this darned illness I have. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Makes me smile to know you like it. I'm always willing to try to make it so everyone likes it, but I won't do what you tell me to. Just remind me if I forget something until the Dayquil/Nyquil wears off. Oh, as another reminder... _**I don't own, and am not affiliated with the Avatar: the Last Airbender. **_I just write about it. 3_

**In the End**

**Chapter Four: "...To the South Pole."**

Toph stirred. She heard everything that was happening when Aang awoke, but she still felt a little out of place in the group when it came to major decisions. When Katara climbed into the gigantic saddle next to her, Toph slid close to her.

"Katara," Toph whispered.

Katara and Toph had learned to get along, and now Katara respected Toph. They talked, albeit they sometimes argued more than talked.

"Toph, why didn't you get out of the saddle while we landed?" Katara questioned.

"Oh, I was tired, and I haven't been able to sleep since we left Ba Sing Se." Toph smiled, "But you know, I think its smart to go to the south pole."

Katara stiffened. She knew Toph would side with Aang and Sokka. Katara just didn't think Top would be so blunt about it. Then again... Toph was never really one to use a vass amount of tact.

"I know, Toph. I just..." Katara sighed sadly. "I just don't want Aang to be hurt."

"Because he means a lot to you, Katara," Toph patted Katara's shoulder. "It's natural to think that way, to want to protect the people you love."

Aang and Sokka were listening to Toph and Katara through the gently snores of Bosco and the rukus of snores from the Earth King.

Sokka sniffed, trying to keep his tears to himself. He had lost Yue because he wasn't able to protect her like he had wanted. She had given her life back to the moon to save the water tribe of the north pole. Yue was another woman he loved that he lost to the Fire Nation's attacks and this stupid war they had caused. Now he had Suki, and because of Azula, he wasn't even sure Suki was okay.

Aang felt his form slump. He wanted to protect Katara. The girls continued to talk, when Aang inquired, "Sokka?"

Sokka turned to Aang, the trail of twin tears shining on his face through the moonlight. Aang knew who was on Sokka's mind.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'm sure Suki is fine," Aang smiled.

Sokka smiled sadly, turning his head to watch in the direction Appa was still flying in.

Suki looked up at the sky. She had been harmed badly by Azula. At least they had helped the avatar's flying bison escape. Hopefully Appa was able to find Aang, and hopefully Sokka was okay.

* * *

Sitting up carefully, Suki looked at the burned trees, scorched limbs reaching upwards, as if praying to the moon to give them life. As she looked up, she thought she saw Appa. 

"Sokka, please be safe..." She moaned, turning to see how her comrades were doing. But her friends, the other Kyoshi warriors lay motionless.

"We are gone.." Suki cried, laying back down. "The Kyoshi warriors are no more."

* * *

Zuko left his uncle's presence, returning to the throne room where Azula was. She was still giving orders. 

"It is settled, Zuzu," Azula smiled. "Uncle Iroh will be sent back to father's dungeons tomorrow morning. The Dai Li will treat him as a traitor, and there will be a prosectution when father hears of Iroh's deeds against him."

Zuko smiled at her. The thoughts of his and Iroh's plans coming together sooner than later. "Perfect."

"Yes, brother, everything will go as planned."

**.:Author's Note:.** _Okay. Another chapter down, and the plot thickens. No, you will not know what the plan Iroh and Zuko planned until right before it happens. If you understand the symbolism from the third chapter, it will make it easier for you to figure things out. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Laters._


End file.
